1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates in general to a semiconductor structure and a manufacturing method of the same, and more particularly to a semiconductor structure having high breakdown voltage and a manufacturing method of the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of semiconductor technology, varied semiconductor elements are invented. For example, memories, transistors and diodes are widely used in electric devices.
In the development of semiconductor technology, researchers try to improve those semiconductor elements, such as reducing the volume, increasing/reducing the turn on voltage, increasing/reducing the breakdown voltage, reducing the electric leakage and solving the ESD issue.